


Boom badoom boom boom

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Free!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Living Together, M/M, dorky rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa comes home from school to something very unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom badoom boom boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durararamaticalmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=durararamaticalmurder).



> For my bff, durararamaticalmurder, who's been feeling down lately and loves nagirei. It's already 3 am I literally only spent an hour and a half on this forgive me for how short it is!!

After a long day attending classes and jotting down notes Nagisa was glad to arrive at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He was in desperate need of some “de-stressing”.

Quietly as he could he set his backpack in the living room and tip-toed to their bedroom, a grin on his face as he attempted to sneak up on Rei.

He stopped dead, however, when he heard the song Rei was mumbling along to. Super Bass. Super Bass, by Nicki Minaj. The very artist Rei had insisted “wasn't beautiful” and adamantly refused to listen to with the blond.

Drawing his eyebrows together, he snatched the headphones from his boyfriend's head and, pouting, asked, “Rei~, what are you listening to?”

The flinch was immediate, and the squeal that left the blue-haired boy sounded something like “Accident, it just came on!”

Staring him in the eyes, Nagisa huffed, “You were mumbling the chorus, no way it just came on!”

After some more attempted sputtering excuses, a red-faced Rei admitted, “Ah..fine. I got a bit lonely, and it reminded me of you.”

Nagisa laughed, but stifled it quickly and chirped, “You're so silly, Rei.” 

He let another giggle slip out as he took his boyfriend's face in his hands and gave him a peck to the lips, followed by peppered kisses to the rest of his face.

When he backed up Rei smiled sheepishly at him and stood to give him a kiss of his own.

“You must be hungry, right? I'll make us some lunch.” He said as he left for the kitchen.

Nagisa laughed as he followed, he could see that Rei was still pink around the ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with a prompt I found on the otpprompts tumblr, "Person A hates Person B’s favorite band. One day, Person B finds Person A quietly singing a song by the hated band. After strongly stating that it was an accident, Person A admits that the song makes them think of Person B."


End file.
